A Fox in a Storm
by Dj Storm
Summary: Some changes are going on a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, pirates cove goes under some changes and some rumors are going around about a new animatronic, Foxy starts to think he is being replaced. He is actually going to find out something more, find out in A Fox in a Storm (Foxy x OC) Special thanks to Gamerponygirl for cover picture
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, I'm here coming at you with a Five Nights at Freddy's love story, well enough talking on to the story!

Prologue

Its was a typical day for Mr. Fazbear, except for the part about 6 animatronics living with him. He had two bears, one gold the other brown, one fox,one rabbit, one chicken, and one wolf. He asked to two oldest, the bears Goldy and Freddy to pick two each of the four little animatronics to raise. He was planning on opening a pizzeria with these animatronics, when they got older. Goldy picked the bunny, Bonnie, and the wolf, Storm. Freddy picked the fox, Foxy, and the chicken, Chica.

A few years later, they were finally ready to buy the place,, but sadly he could only afford five animatronics, not all six, he had to get rid of one. It would not be easy, considering he did not technically raise them, but he had to, so he told the bears of this problem, they were not happy, yet understood, e explained that the Storm should go, Goldy was heartbroken, and he went to tell Storm, she cried yet understood, she said goodbye to her friends, brother and father, and was drove away.

A/N: This is just the prologue, chapter 1 should be coming out later tonight, over and out my time lords ~isis0107


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm is here

It was a quiet night, then this loud screech was heard.

"Foxy, calm down, nobody is going to replace you" Chica staid as she tried to calm down the angry fox

"I be calm, once me replacement is dead" The fox replied

"You really don't mean that, do you" Bonnie asked

"Aye, I do, my replacement must be dead before I calm down" The fox growled as he heard the front door open

"Goldy, go see if its Mike" Freddy asked

"Sure" The golden bear replied before teleporting away

"So, what do you think there doing to pirates cove" Chica asked

"Remodeling it, so my replacement will be happy" Fox growled

"Oh come on Foxy, Mr. Fazbear said he will clear some of this stuff up tomorrow" Bonnie remind the annoyed fox

"Ye right" He said as his voice softened a bit

"Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, hows it going" Mr. Fazbear said as he came in with Mike following

"Evening" Freddy greeted

"Nice to see ya" Bonnie said happily

"Hey" Chica chirped

"Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Goldy, can I talk to you in another room please" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Sure" They all replied

We walked into the other room

"What is it Mr. Fazbear" Freddy asked

"Well, you know how we are remodeling pirates cove, and there is going to be a new animatronic, well not really, "new" pre say" Mr. Fazbear said to the gang

"Ya, what is happening to pirates cove by the way" Bonnie asked

"I'm getting to that part, well we are not remodeling pirates cove, just adding a dj stand for our new animatronic, she is a dj, and she will be here tomorrow after hour, its foxes birthday tomorrow to, so act like everything is normal, and she will do shows for the kids to, might help you guys out sometime, don't say any of this to Foxy, ok" Mr. Fazbear said

"Ok, and wait you said its going to be a girl, yay" Chica chirped with excitement

"So what are we going to do, keep telling Foxy he won't be replaced and should relax a bit, and be excited about tomorrow, you only turn 18 once" Goldy added

"Yup, now Mike, is going to stay here for his shift while I leave, I will be back tomorrow for the drop off" Mr. Fazbear said

"Ok bye" Everybody said

~time skip to noon tomorrow~

"Ok everyone, give all your attention to pirates cove" Freddy announced over the microphone

"Hey, Freddy, I think we should sing happy birthday to Foxy to get him to come out, besides its his birthday today" Bonnie added

"Alright, kids join in to help bring Foxy out, ready Freddy" Chica giggled

"Ready, 1,2,3 Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Foxy, Happy Birthday to you" Everyone sung

"Aye, Thank you mates, now, head on back to your stage, because these kids are now apart me pirates crew" Foxy said getting into character

Well Foxy told the kids amazing stories and acted them out to, he still had a thought burning in the back of his mind "Why do they want to replace me" he thought as he held back a lump in his throat and continued on with the show.

It was finally closing time, and Mr. Fazbear came back like he said, and almost as soon as he came in, a huge truck drove into the parking lot.

"I'm going to my room" Foxy said as he walked off

"Ok, ready" Mr. Fazbear asked as soon as Foxy was out of sight

"Yup, want Goldy and I to help" Freddy offered

"Sure" He replied

When they got out there, the truck person opened up the truck and there was a big box, big enough for a animatronic, they carried inside, and took it to the storage room, and laid it down on the table, Mr. Fazbear opened it to reveal a light gray wolf with aqua paws on front and pack legs, and aqua on the end of her tail, she has dark gray shaggy bangs that go in her face, with aqua tips as well.

"Well looks like we need to put the power source in her" Mr. Fazbear stated

"Whats her name" Chica asked as she walked in as Goldy almost walked out

"Storm" He said which made Goldy's ears perk up

"You mean Storm, my little Stormy" Goldy asked all excited

"Yes"

As soon as they closed her chest where her power sours is kept she came to life

"Hello, I'm Storm" She said

A/N: Hey, here its is please tell me how you like, leave a review please telling me if you like it or not, over and out m time lords~ isis0107


	3. Chapter 2: Something Diffrent

A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter, don't forget to follow, fav, review, now on to the story

"Hi" Mr. Fazbear said

"Stormy, remember me" Goldy said

"How do you know me nickname" Storm asked confused about the situation

"Goldy, I don't think you should rush things, she still need time to get used to things, well you should go talk to Bonnie about this" Mr. Fazbear stated

"Ok" Goldy replied sadly as he teleported away

"Where am I" Storm asked

"At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" Chica answered

"Ok, are you going to introduce yourselves" Storm asked

"Yes, Hi, I'm Chica"

"Hello, I'm Freddy"

"Hi, I'm Mr. Fazbear the owner of the pizzeria" Mr. Fazbear said as Bonnie came in with Mike and Goldy

"Who is this" Mike asked

"Hi, I'm Storm" She said

"Ok, I'm Mike"

"Cool, who are you to" Storm asked pointing to Goldy and Bonnie

"I'm Bonnie and this is Goldy" Bonnie replied

"Ok good enough for me" Storm said as she got up

"Where is she going to be staying" Chica asked

"Well, you have bunk beds, right" Freddy stated

"Oh right, Storm, do you want me to show you around" Chica asked

"Sure"

"Great" Chica replied as everyone started to walk out of the room

"Oh, wait, Storm, darling" Freddy yelled

"What" Storm replied

"Welcome to the family" Freddy said

"Thanks" Storm chirped with excitement

Storm and Chica walked around the building, Chica told Storm about everything, then Chica heard a familiar voice

"Who is she" Foxy yelled

"Oh, Storm, meet Foxy" Chica said

"Hey" Storm said

"Hey, is all ye can say, and ye be replacing me" Foxy yelled as he raised his hook to swing his hook at the whimpering wolf

"Foxy, No" Chica yelled as she got in front of Storm which stopped Foxy's swing

"Why" Foxy asked angrily

"She's not meant to replace you, but to work with you, for background music and on the stage, the reason we didn't give you anything special is because Mr. Fazbear got her for you, to help you, not as a slave, but family" Chica stated as she helped up the scared wolf

"T-thanks" Storm stuttered

"Sorry lass" Foxy said as he calmed down

"It-its o-ok" Storm said nervously

"Well, Storm you have met everyone here, would like to see you dj stand" Chica asked Storm with a hint of excitement in her voice

"I would love to" Storm replied happily

"Wait, ye be a dj" Foxy asked

"Aye, as you pirates say" Storm replied happily as if nothing every happened

Chica and Storm ran over to pirates cove, and stepped on the stage which had a smaller stair case which had a elevated dj stand that was up higher than pirates cove and said Dj Storm with a thunder cloud and lightning bolt shooting out

"Do you like it" Chica asked

"Heck ya" Storm replied eyes full of wow

"Great, do you like you could be ready to perform tomorrow" Chica asked

"Heck ya" Storm replied with a giggle

"Well, you have to at least do one show with Foxy" Chica said

"Ok, how hard can it be, I think I have a good pirate accent, see" Storm said as she tried all sorts of pirate words which made Chica crack up, soon after Storm

"She seems to fit in perfectly" Goldy said to Freddy as they watched from a far

"Ya, she has been alone all her life, and Chica has never had another girl animatronic to talk to, I think they will be great friends" Freddy replied as he noticed his brother sadness

"Whats wrong" Freddy asked

"Its, just my Storm, my little girl is back and she doesn't remember me" Goldy replied

"Well, give her some time, she needs to get to know this place before old memories come up, and have you told Bonnie, that his sister is back" Freddy asked

"Ya, he didn't even remember he had a sister, so there for he didn't believe me" Goldy said

"Hey, everything will be better soon" Freddy said as he tried to cheer his brother up

"Your right, it will" Goldy said as Freddy and him looked at the laughing girls

"Well, sadly we don't have a spare room, but I have bunk beds so if you want you can have to bottom bunk" Chick offered

"Sure" Storm said calming down from her laughing fit

"Hey, Lass, would like to practice ye lines for tomorrow" Foxy asked as he walked

"Aye" Storm giggled

They practice for about an hour before Chica and Storm had to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow, Storm had trouble sleeping because she was so excited. When she heard Chica leave the next morning, she got up five minutes later.

"Hey" She said to everyone

"Hey, you ready for today" Freddy asked

"As ready as I will ever be, and by the way, I need headphones for the dj both" Storm said

"Done, and done" Bonnie replied

"Great, what time do I do my show, and what time do I do a show with Foxy" Storm asked

"Your shows are at 10 and 2, Foxy's shows are at 9 and 1, and you do a karaoke at 5 until closing at 8" Freddy explained

"Great, I'm so excited" Storm replied cheerfully

Foxy felt a spark somewhere near his power source it was weird, it was a if he had feelings to the young wolf

A/N: Chapter 3, yay, over and out my time lords~isis0107


	4. Chapter 3: The first day

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the nice comments and stuff, if you are confused Bonnie is a boy, so on to chapter 3

Everyone started getting ready for there shows, Storm got her Dj stand set up, while Foxy was stuck in his thoughts

"Why do I like the lass, what do I see in her" He thought as soon as he was interrupted by a certain wolf

"Hey, Foxy, do I have to wear a costume for the show, if so, where is the costume" Storm asked

"Aye, you have to wear tat costume" Foxy blushed while pointing to a costume

"Thanks" Storm replied as she grabbed the costume to get ready

"Hey everyone, get ready, the pizzeria is opening in ten minutes" Mr. Fazbear announced

"Ok, Chica have you seen Storm any where" Bonnie asked

"No why" Chica replied

"Well she has a show soon with Foxy, and I think they should run lines" Freddy said as he noticed Foxy walking by

"Foxy, have you seen Storm" Chica asked

"Aye, she be puttin on a costume I gave her for our show" Foxy blushed

"I'm not wearing a sticking dress" Storm yelled as she ran out wear a pirate dress

"Well, it be the only costume I have for a lass" Foxy blushed realizing how cute she looked

"Chica do you have some martial, thread, and needles" Storm asked

"Ya, why" Chica asked confused

"Because, this needs a little remodeling" Storm said with a smirk

Few minutes later Storm came out with a new pirate outfit that suited her way better

"Better" Storm asked

"Much" Chica chirped

"Great well the kids should be" Freddy was interrupted by a small girl hugging him

"Everyone back to your spots" Mr. Fazbear said as everyone ran to there spots

"Hey Kids" Mr. Fazbear said into the microphone

"Well, you have probably heard the news about a new animatronic, well introducing our new animatronic Storm the wolf" Mr. Fazbear said

"Hey everyone, hope you guys like music and dancing" Storm said starting to get the kids all excited

"Well good because I think you will like a Dj, well its me" The crowd went crazy

"I will be helping around and doing my own shows a 10 and 2 and karaoke at 5 until 9 which is closing, but speaking of shows head down to pirates cove for the first show of the day" Storm finished and thought she saw Foxy sticking his head out

Storm got ready to start her show with Foxy when she felt something like a spark where her power source was

"Alright kids, to bring out Foxy, we are going to have call him" Freddy started

"On the count of three 1,2,3 Foxy' lets try again Foxy" Chica yelled

"Hello landlubber, these young lads and lassies belong to me pirates crew now, so head on back to the stage" Foxy replied with joy in his voice

"Well we have a guest here today, introducing my first mate Storm" Foxy introduced

"Hello, we lads and lassies, are you excited for our trip" Storm asked getting into charecter

"We sure are" a few kids answered

"Great, Captain ready ta set sail" Storm asked

"Aye, do we have any birthday lads or lassies in me pirates crew" Foxy asked the kids

A few kids raised there hands

"Well, Captain, I think we need ta sing our pirates birthday song, aye" Storm asked

Foxy and Storm sang happy birthday to the few children, and told amazing stories, all the children seemed amazed

"All right, its about tat time, we must have this show come ta the end" Foxy said

"And I have some golden loots ta give out ta me crew" Storm said as she past out some chocolate coins

"Come back again soon" Foxy and Storm yelled

"Thanks for letting me help you with the show" Storm said to Foxy letting go of her pirate voice

"No problem, thanks for helppin" Foxy said as he realized he was blushing

"Um, well I got to get ready for my show" Storm said blushing as well

"Bye" Foxy waved

"Hey" Bonnie said as he walked over

"Foxy, earth to Foxy" Freddy yelled snapping his fingers in the fox's face

"Aye, what ye be doing" Foxy asked as he snapped back into his senses

"Looks like someone has a crush" Bonnie taunted

"Be quiet" Foxy snapped

"Fine, but try to deny it" Freddy snapped back as he and Bonnie walked away

Well Storm was setting up her Dj stand Chica came and talked to her

"So, how was your first show" Chica asked

"Good, but my second will be better" Storm replied

"Good, so do you like it here" Chica asked

"Ya, hey can we please talk later, I'm having trouble getting my turn tables to work, so please can we wait to talk" Storm asked while trying to fix it

"Oh ok sure" Chica said sadly

"Hey, want to have a girls night, just us two, no guys" Storm said trying to cheer Chica up

"Sure" Chica chirped

"Great see you then" Storm yelled getting ready for her show

The day went by pretty smoothly, kids loved all the songs Storm played, kids loved having two pirates for shows and music at Freddy Fazbears was just awesome in general, by the time all kids were gone Chica was already bouncing around

"Storm ready" Chica chirped

"Yup" Storm replied as the two girls ran to there room

But what they didn't know is that there was someone lurking in the shadows

"I will control you soon" a voice said

A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy, and I need a oc for another boy animatronic for later, he can't be a Dj or pirate, give me his name, what animal he is and what job he has at the pizzeria, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	5. Chapter 4: Puppy Love

A/N: Hey guys, after all the reviews I got I had to work on the next chapter, and trust me you don't know how happyI am with all the support you are giving this story (Not like I was crying with joy, lol), now on to the story

"So Chica how long have you know Freddy and the gang" Storm asked while doing a bit of sketching

"Well, every side I was a little animatronic, Freddy is basically like my father, he raised Foxy and I" Chica explained

"Cool, I don't know where I came from, I have no memory of when I was a wolf pup" Storm said sadly

"Hey, don't worry, you will remember soon enough" Chica said

"Ok, well what do you want to do" Storm asked

"Cook, I can teach you, if you want" Chica offered

"Sure, can we make pizza, I love pizza" Storm barked

"Sure" Chica laughed

Storm and Chica walked to the kitchen, yet were interrupted by Goldy

"Hey guys, or gals, I mean what are you up to" Goldy said

"Going to make pizza" Chica chirped

"Ok cool" Goldy said as he walked away

"Ok" Storm said okwarldy

They walked to the kitchen laughing

"So what kind of pizza" Chica asked

"Cheese, and can I make something, I have recipe in mind I want to make" Storm asked

"Sure" Chica responded getting supplies to make the pizza

Meanwhile Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldy where having guy time

"So how is life" Goldy asked Foxy who was clearly not paying any attention

"Sorry bro, he has been doing that a lot today" Freddy laughed

"Sorry matey, I have just been thinkin a lot" Foxy explain

"Ya, about Storm" Bonnie laughed

"Shut up" Foxy growled

"Wait at first didn't you want to kill her, and now your in love with her" Goldy chuckled

"Aye, so" Foxy blurted before realizing what he just said

"Foxy's got a crush, Foxy's got a crush" Bonnie taunted

"I have bout enough of this nonsense, I be goin back ta me room" Foxy growled as he walked away leaving the three guys behind

"Do you think we made him mad" Freddy asked

"Nah" Bonnie laughed along with bears

Back in the kitchen

"MMM, what is that smell" Chica asked

"Chocolate cake" Storm smiled

"Great, want help with the frosting" Chica offered

"Well, I was thinking we could share this with the guys, of course after we get the first slices" Storm laughed

"Ya" Chica responded while making frosting for the cake

"Chica, can I talk to you about something" Storm asked

"Sure, anything" Chica responded

"I need advice or more like, I don't know, d-do you possibly think F-Foxy l-l-li-likes me" Storm stuttered

"What, well, um, ya, he keeps blushing when he is around you, and he always seems happy to see you, so ya" Chica said while finishing up the cake's frosting

"Great, thanks so much, and do you think we could wait until we are out there to eat" Storm asked with her tail wagging

"Sure" Chica laughed

About 30 minutes went by, Chica and Storm had finished making everything, and were ready to go hang out with everyone

"Hey guys" Chica chirped when she saw everyone but a certain fox

"Hey" Storm said happily wagging her tail before she realized her crush was not there

"We brought food" Chica said showing there pizza and cake

"Great, you should go get Foxy, he loves pizza" Freddy chuckled realizing Storm was blushing at the name "Foxy"

"I will get him" Storm volunteered

"Ok" Bonnie chuckled as Storm ran off

She walked for a few minute before coming to Foxy's room and knocked she heard shuffling before his voice which made he tail wag

"Aye, I be coming, it better not be you lads wantin to tease me more about me likin" He stopped when he realized it was Storm

"Oh, um, aye, lass, what you be doin" Foxy blushed

"Well, Chica and I made some pizza and chocolate cake and I was wondering if wanted some" Storm asked nervously

"Sure lass, I be out in a minute" Foxy said

"Great, see ya there" Storm barked with joy as she skipped of

Just as Foxy said he was out there in a minute and everyone talked and enjoyed everything, but some enough everyone was tired and had to go to bed. A it was the week of Christmas, everything in the pizzeria was Christmas theme, Chica usually bib now instead of saying "Let's Eat" it said "Merry Christmas" and was red, white, and green, and Freddy was now wearing a small santa hat instead of his usually black top hat and bow tie, Bonnie bow didn't change, and Storm now wore a cute red and green bow one her ears and her hair was pulled aside with a small green clip so now both of her violet eyes could be seen, Foxy was the same. Over the last week or so, Foxy and Storm had been really close during the night, yet during the day they acted only like they were friends. It was 6 am time for the restaurant to open and everyone was in there spots

"Ready" Freddy called so all the animatronics could here

"Ayes and yes" was heard in response and then the doors opened

The room was full of happy children. This was the last time the animatronics got to see the kids before Christmas and New Years. The day went by just fine and then the last show with Storm and Foxy was going on, and for some reason a ton of older kids were there

"Aye lads and lassies, are ye ready for the show" Storm asked the crowd witch was bigger than usual

"Aye" was the response than a kid raised his hand

"What is it lad" Foxy asked happily

"Can we ask you questions today please" The kid asked then pretty much all the crowd joined in begging

"Ok fine" Foxy said

"Great this one is for Storm, who are you closest with here" A girl about the age of nine asked

"Um" Storm started but stopped, she was going to say Foxy, but then she stopped her self

"Chica" Storm smiled

"This ones for Foxy, there is a bug right there" as the kid said that the two animatronics looked and with out realizing it they were touching noses, which made them blush really bad, then the kids started singing

"Foxy and Storm sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Storm and Foxy chuckled and end off there show

"Foxy, I'm so so so sorry" Storm whimpered

"Its ok lass" Foxy calmed her down

"Your not mad" Storm asked surprised

'Of course not" Foxy said as he stared into the violet eyes of the wolf he has had a crush on for a few weeks now

"Well, um, I got to go" Storm blushed while breaking the silence

"Oh ok" Foxy said disappointed

"See ya around" Storm said as she ran of

"Bye" Foxy waved

The day went bye perfectly normal, except Foxy and Storm always blushed when they saw each other. Finally the restaurant closed and all the animatronics started moving around

Foxy and Storm started talking and without realizing it, Goldy put mistletoe above them on pirates cove, all the animatronics laughed

"What" Storm said

"Why ye be laughing" Foxy asked and Chica pointed up, and both animatronics looked and blushed

"Come on" Bonnie taunted

With that Foxy and Storm kissed for a 1 second and everyone cheered Foxy and Storm just stared at each other blushing

A/N: thank you guys so mush for the support, i'm so happy, and it will be a few chapters before I need to pick a oc so keep submitting them remember,has to be a boy, and name, what animal, and what its jobs is, can't be pirate or Dj, and Gamerponygirl, NO MORE CANDY! XD, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	6. Chapter 5: Merry Christmas part 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5, and Gamerponygirl I can stop you having from having candy *calls police* Can you take the candy away from Gamerponygirl *takes away candy* there all gone XD, on with the story

Foxy and Storm just stared at each other for a while

"Hey, love birds" Chica said

"huh, oh" Storm blushed

"So um" Foxy started

"Well, Storm and I should go work on our Christmas presents for you guys" Chica said while pulling Storm away

Storm waved goodbye to everyone as she was pulled away

"Omg, omg, omg" Chica squealed

"What" Storm asked like she didn't know Chica was talking about

"You know what I'm talking about" Chica yelled

"What" Storm asked again

"You kissed Foxy" Chica yelled

"Ya, so" Storm replied

"Nothing" Chica smiled

"Ok, where did you hide the presents" Storm asked

"Here" Chica replied giving Storm her things to work on for Christmas

Back it the dinning area the guys were hanging out

"Dude, you kissed Storm" Bonnie yelled

"Aye, so" Foxy asked

"Wow, you kissed Storm" Freddy said

"Aye, so" Foxy replied getting annoyed

"Well, are you going to ask her out" Goldy asked

"I don't know lads" Foxy replied

"Oh come on, she obviously likes you, and you like her" Bonnie explaind

"Aye, you be right, but what bout the kids, what would they think" Foxy asked

"Who cares about what they think you to will be happy" Goldy said

"Ye be right, I will ask her out for Christmas" Foxy yelled

A whole bunch of cheering went on, so loud the girls could here it

"Well, we should go and work on our gifts for everyone" Freddy said

"Ya, ye right" Foxy said as they walked to there rooms

Well everyone was in there rooms Mike came late to work with Mr. Fazbear

"Hey everyone, come meet me at the stage" Mr. Fazbear yelled as he walked down the hall where all the animatronics had there rooms

Everyone went to the stage area, Storm and Foxy sat next to each other and held each others paws

"So, how would you like another animatronic" Mr. Fazbear said smiling

"Ok" everyone said really not paying attention

"Well, we are it might be a meerkat or just a cat" Mr. Fazbear announced

"Great" Foxy said

"I'm going back to bed" Bonnie said

"Ok, well, I will talk to guys again when your more awake" Mr. Fazbear said leaving

Foxy looked down realizing Storm had fallen asleep

"The poor thing" Freddy said

"Aww, she looks so cute" Bonnie said which he received a growl from Foxy

"I will carry the lass to bed" Foxy said as he carried Storm bridal style to bed

"Goodnight lass" Foxy said as he kissed her forehead

"Well wanna hang out in the employee's office" Freddy offered

"Sure" Everyone said

Finally Christmas Eve came around, Mr. Fazbear came earlier that week to put up a Christmas tree and presents for the animatronics before he went on vaction, and Foxy and Storm were as close as ever, always hanging out together, its was night of Christmas eve and everyone was hanging out in the employes office watching a Christmas special on t.v., everyone was eating Storm's and Chica's Christmas cookies, and generally having a great time.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow" Freddy asked

"I don't know hang out, Chica and I make our Christmas dinner" Storm said as she noticed Bonnie starring at Chica and Chica at Bonnie

"Um, Chica" Freddy said

"Huh, ya" Chica blushed realizing she was caught

"Well, how bout we um" Foxy started

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed, you coming Chica" Storm winked at Chica to give her the hint

"Ya, Bye guys" Chica said as she and Storm ran off

They ran and put the gifts for everyone under the tree and then went to talk

"So, you like Bonnie" Storm started

"Ya" Chica said

"Nothing, its just cute" Storm said

Chica blushed "thanks"

"No problem, no I'm going to sleep" Storm said

"Night" Chica said lost in thought "Could Bonnie like me, I have a idea to ask him" Chica thought as she grabbed paper and a pencil

Everything was peaceful that night, then the girls didn't realize that the slept in the latest, so when Foxy and Bonnie came to get them, they weren't awake

"Hey lassies, wake up, it be Christmas day, we are all waiting on ye" Foxy said witch got Storm up instantly

"Come on lets go, NOW" Bonnie yelled witch scared the carp out of Chica

They girls were out a few minutes later, Foxy and Storm walked together Storm's head on Foxy's shoulder

"There you guys are" Freddy said when Chica, Storm, Foxy, and Bonnie

"Sorry, we were tired" Storm explained

"Well, can we open presents now" Bonnie asked

"Ya, first let me pass out the gifts first" Storm offered

"Let me help ye" Foxy offered

"No I'm good but thanks" Storm replied

By the time Storm was done Chica had 7 presents, Bonnie had 7, Foxy had 6, Storm had 7, Freddy had 6, and Goldy had 6, and Mike had 6 (who is coming later that day to hang out with the animatronics)

"Ok, let me open first" Freddy said as he opened he got a few cool things like a new microphone, and a picture of all of then drawn by Storm

"Goldy your up" Chica said

Goldy opened up his presents and turned out he got a endoskeleton with brown eyes, and a new microphone so he could do shows again

"Storm" Bonnie said

Storm got a few new music disc and epic black head phones with aqua music notes on the sides witch Foxy gave her along with a note that said "look at Foxy" and Storm did

"Foxy, what do you want to say" Storm asked

"Well, ever since I did a show with ye, I have had a slight crush on ye, and I was wonderin would ye go out with me" Foxy asked Storm stood up and gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Does that answer your question" Storm smiled

"Aye" Foxy replied as he kissed her

Everyone else open there presents, Chica and Bonnie both got notes from each other say that they like each other so that ended up with them dating and Foxy, Storm and the gang watched the Christmas specials that morning, Bonnie and Chica cuddled and so did Foxy and Storm, as happy as ever.

"You think ye know ta story of Foxy, Storm but ye don't" A voice said

"Come on, lets go" a females voice this time said

"My brother has always had feeling towards that duck" another male voice said

"Hey, thats my sister" the female voice replied

"Lets go" a angry male voice yelled

A/N: who are these people, try and take a guess you won't know for a while though, but still take a guess, and thank you guys again for all the support you have been giving this story, over and out my time lord~ isis0107  
>P.S. keep posting those oc's remember must be a guy, and give me his name, animal and what job he is supposed to have can't be a Dj or Pirate<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas part 2

A/N: I decided there are going to be two new characters, and it was a tuff choice, but I have to say Angle999FTW's Mark the Meerkat and Gamerponygirl's Strips the cat won, so now to the story

Chica and Storm were in the kitchen making dinner, nothing fancy, just pizza and cake.

"So you and Foxy are a thing" Chica said breaking the silence

"Ya, so Bonnie and you are a thing to" Storm stated in reply

"I have had the biggest crush on him forever" Chica laughed

"Well, go hang out with him, I got everything back here" Storm offered

"Oh, no, I could never" Chica said

"Yes you can and go" Storm smiled

"Thanks" Chica said as she hugged Storm

"No problem" Storm said as Chica ran off

Storm was just about finished when a certain someone can into the kitchen

"Hey" Foxy said

"Oh hey, can you give me a hand here with the pizzas" Storm asked

"Well a hand is pretty much all I can give" Foxy laughed

"thanks" Storm smiled

They walked to the dinning area which had Christmas decorations of many sorts, then Chica and the rest of the gang came out in time to here the front door open and close

"Hey Mike" Freddy called

"MMM, something smells good" Mike responded

"Aye, it does, that be the pizza's Storm and Chica made" Foxy replied

"Well lets sit down and eat" Chica said

Foxy and Storm sat next to each other along with Chica and Bonnie

"So how has Christmas been so far for you guys" Mike asked

"Amazing" Chic,Bonnie,Storm, and Foxy replied at the same time

"Why" Mike asked confused because he didn't know that they were dating

"Well you see" Storm and Chica said

"Well, I'm d-dating Storm" Foxy said

"And I'm dating Chica" Bonnie finished

"Really, thats great, congrats" Mike smiled

"Thanks, how do you think Mr. Fazbear is going to take it" Chica asked concerned

"I don't know, but he will understand don't worry" Mike said

Everyone had a great night, eating cake, penning the presents Mike got them, and just having fun with each other. But what they didn't know was Mr. Fazbear was not on vacation to where they were thinking, he was getting the new animatronics made

"Mr. Fazbear sir, what should the cat look like" a man asked

"A orange tabby" Mr. Fazbear replied

"Ok"

But soon than Foxy and Bonnie knew it, there happiness would disappear

"I'm getting tired" Chica and Storm said in unison

"Ok" Everyone replied

"Goodnight" Bonnie said as he got up to walk with Chica

"Night Foxy" Storm said Foxy got ump to walk with her to

"So how have ye been" Foxy asked nervous about what to say

"I have been with you pretty much all day, I think you can answer that" Storm smiled

"Aye, ye be right" Foxy said

"Foxy, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but have you always had the pirate accent" Storm asked

"No, I just did so many shows back in ta day, tat it pretty much just stuck" Foxy explained

"Ok, well, thank you, and I personal think its cute" Storm said as she gave a peck on lips "Night" She said before going in her room

A/N: This is basically just a filler, nothing important happened, I got that idea to do a Q and A (Question and answer) for a chapter, you put the questions in the reviews and we will answer them, it will be going on for the next 3-4 chapters so about chapter 10 or 11 will be the Q and A to submit a question put it like this

Animatronic/Person: examples:Mark, Stripes, (please wait until they are reveled) Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Storm, Goldy, Mr. Fazbear, Mike, and Me isis0107

Question: and ta da you have submitted a question, over and out my time lords ~isis0107


	8. Chapter 7: New Jerks

A/N: Hey guys, next chapter, ready set go,

Everything was going smoothly, everyone was happy, Goldy was almost ready to tell Storm about her past, and yet there was something Freddy and Goldy hadn't told any one of them. It was a day before New Years eve and Mr. Fazbear was back with his "surprise"

"Hey everyone" Mr. Fazbear said

"Hello" Everyone responded

"I have a surprise for you all" Mr. Fazbear responded

"What is it" Chica asked

"I hope its more music" Storm said

"Nope, even better" Mr. Fazbear said

"New kitchen utensils" Chica asked hopefully

"Nope, even better" Mr. Fazbear said again

"A new guitar" Bonnie asked

"Nope, do you want me to just tell you guys" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Yes" everyone yelled

"New animatronics" Mr. Fazbear said as two new animatronics came out one a meerkat the other a cat

"Hello, I'm Stripes the cat" The cat said with a british accent

"Hi, I'm Mark the meerkat" The meerkat said

"Hi, I'm Storm, this is Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Goldy" Storm introduced

"Hello Storm, and friends, Storm do you mind showing me around" Stripes asked

"Sure, I will be right back Foxy" Storm said as she ran off

Foxy growled as she ran off "That sticker cat is tryin to steal me girlfriend" Foxy growled

"Chica can you show me around please" Mark asked

"Sure, see you in few" Chica said to Bonnie as she skipped off

"Not cool" Bonnie growled

"Foxy, what do you mean "girlfriend"" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Nothin" Foxy blushed

"Come on, are you and Storm dating" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Aye" The pirate sighed in defeat

"So are Chica in I" Bonnie said

"Ok" Mr. Fazbear said "I will think of what to say when I come back January 3rd to open up the place"

"Bonnie, Foxy lets go watch some T.V. until the girls come back" Freddy said trying to calm down the two

Meanwhile the animatronics still had no idea they where being watched

"What do you think of the two new ones" a male voice said

"I hate them, they are going to ruin my sister's happiness" a new voice said

"I hate her, why did we bring her" a voice asked

"Because she dissevered to know" a female voice argued

"Thanks Casey" the voice said

"Your welcome Willa" Casey replied (The new Chica)

"Well, Puppet what are we going to do" Bon-Bon asked (new Bonnie)

"Send in "The Mangle"" The Puppet laughed (In this story "The Mangle" is just a code name, she is actual a female version of Foxy, and in one piece)

"You now she would never hurt him" Fred said (New Freddy)

"Well, she will hurt the others" The Puppet replied

"Please why do you make us do this, can't we be friend with our siblings" Casey asked

"Weren't they the ones that got used and left you, aren't they the ones who took your future away" The Puppet yelled

"Y-yes" Willa whimpered

"Well, there, and we are going to make there life miserable" Puppet laughed

A/N: sorry for the long wait, well here you have it, I think Mark and Stripes are going to be total jerks to Foxy and Bonnie, tell me what you think the plans are for the puppet and don't forget to submit the questions,

Animatronic/Person: examples Mark, Stripes, Storm, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldy, Freddy, Casey, Willa, Mangle, Fred, Puppet, Bon-Bon, Mike, Mr. Fazbear or Me isis0107

Question: example, what are your plans

So please submit them, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	9. Chapter 8: My Sister

A/N: Hey guys please post more questions, and remember you put the name of the person you want to ask(Can be anyone from the story, even me) then the question, now on to the story

"Storm, you will never catch me" Called a young Bonnie

"Ya I will" Young Storm yelled back while looking around the dark area of the pizzeria

"B-Bonnie where are you, B-Bonnie" Young Storm called

"AHH" Young Foxy jumped out

"AHH" Young Storm screamed

"Dont do that" Young Storm yelled out of anger

"Sorry, when is Mr. Fazbear Uncle Goldy and Dad coming out" Foxy asked his sister

"I don't know" Young Storm answered then her tail started wagging when she saw Goldy

"Daddy" Young Bonnie and Storm yelled as Bonnie and her ran to hug the golden bear

"H-hey guys" Goldy cried

"Daddy whats wrong" Young Storm asked

"Go get your things" Goldy ordered

"Why, is Bonnie coming" Young Storm asked

"N-no" Goldy cried

"Ok" Young Storm said as she ran off to go pack

"Hey Storm" Young Chica chirped

"Hey, whats wrong with my Daddy" Young Storm asked

"I don't know" Young Chica said

"Ok, can you help me pack" Young Storm asked

"Sure" Young Chica answered

Young Storm and Chica packed

"Storm, why are you packing" Young Chica asked

"I don't know, Daddy didn't tell me" Young Storm replied

"Storm lets go" Goldy called

"Ok, can I go say bye to everyone" Young Storm asked

"Sure" Goldy said

Storm walked around and said goodbye to everyone

"Where do I go" Young Storm asked

"With me" A demonic voice said

"Who are you" Young Storm asked

"I'm the controller, the creator, a puppeteer if you like" The man replied evilly

Storm looked up at the man towering over her and saw the scariest face she had seen. The man grabbed her arm and started pulling her away

"Daddy, don't let him take me, Daddy" Storm creed with terror

~Back to present day~

Chica woke up to scream

"Storm wake up, Storm please" Chica cried worried about her friend

"Don't let him take me, don't let him take me" Storm chanted

"Lass, please wake up, ye scarring us all" Foxy asked

Storm woke up but just sat there crying

"Whats wrong with her" Stripes asked

"Is she ok" Mark asked

"Aye, She be fine, just scarred" Foxy said

"Should I tell her" Goldy asked

"Not right now" Freddy responded

"F-F-Foxy" Storm stuttered

"Ya, ye ok" Foxy asked worried

"Its him, don't let him take me, Foxy" Storm cried as she pointed out the window and saw someone

Everyone saw him, he had a white face with purple stripes, red cheeks a soulless eyes

"Freddy is that who I think it is" Goldy asked

"Yes" Freddy said

Everyone outside was scared

"D-did they see you" Bon-Bon asked

"Yes, I wanted them to" The Puppet responded

"Why" Fred asked

"For a surprise"

"Where is Willa" Casey asked

They all looked and saw the builds roof hatch was open

"Uh-oh" The Mangle said

"S-Sis" A voice so familiar yet so distant replied

"Who are you" Storm asked holding onto Foxy

"Its me, Willa, your sister"

A/N: Hey guys chapter 7 or 8 I don't even know anymore (Lol) please keep posting questions, and I have 3 polls on my page so please go answer at least one, over and out my time lords~isis0107


	10. Q&A

Isis0107: Hey guys, today like I said is the Q&A, and I'm here with, Foxy, Storm, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Goldy, Puppet, Fred, Casey, Willa, Mangle, Bon-Bon, Mr. Fazbear, and Mike.

Everyone: Hey

Storm: So lets get started, first ones from Angle999FTW, Isis0107, what inspired you to write this story

Isis0107: Well a lot of things, well I got the idea from Foxy's First Mate, and FNaF: Foxy in love, I love the idea of a Oc falling in love with Foxy, another was I just wanted a story that would make everyone happy, last was well this might sound a little selfish I wanted a small chance at fame, because in a few years I plan on being a you tuber, and I wanted somewhat of a subscriber base, please no hate, once you here why I want to be a you tuber, you will understand. Next,

Foxy: The next be from a lass, Gamerponygirl, and its for Willa, why are you with the old guys

Willa: I was feed up with the Puppet always treating me like scrape metal! I wanted to feel like I was home. I'm not saying everyone was mean, Mangle or as she likes to be call Angle cause thats her real name, and Casey are like sisters to me.

Freddy: The next one is from Gamerponygirl, Mangle is Casey and Willa like sisters to you.

Mangle or Angle: Yes, you have the tomboy Casey and the girly-girl Willa and then you have me, in-between

Bonnie: The next one is from Gamerponygirl yet again, wait a sec, the rest are from her, Freddy and Goldy, how do you know the Puppet

Freddy: Well I only know, and I don't want to say

Chica: Ok next one is for Storm, are you sure you don't remember your own sis

Storm: yes, why does everyone keep asking me

Willa: this one is for Mark and Stripes, Do you know Willa and are you guys douche bags

Mark: Yes we do, and I'm not a douche bag!

*Receives a evil glare from Bonnie then hides*

Stripes: Yes, and hurtful, I'm not douche bag in anyway shape and or form

*Receives a growl and a evil glare from Foxy and hides*

Bon-Bon: ok before they tear each other apart, next question is for Puppet, why are stalking Storm

Puppet: for me to know and you to find out

Fred: ok, this is for Mike, what time do you come to work

Mike: about 11 so I can hang out with everyone before work

Angle: This one is for Bonnie and Chica, how long have you had a crush on each other

Bonnie and Chica: Forever

Isis0107: So thats all for now, keep posting questions and at chapter 20 we will answer them, but if you want to see why I want to become a you tuber, post reviews saying you do, so over

Storm: Over and out my time lords ya ya ya bye!

Isis0107: hey my outro!

Storm: not anymore!

Everyone: Bye!

Storm and Isis: My outro!


	11. Chapter 9: Past revealed, bye Storm

A/N: hey guys I'm back, so someone has asked a few questions so here are the answers,

1 Was the person that took Storm the puppet, yes  
>2. What inspired u to write this story? Well, read Q&amp;A chapter to figure that out<br>3 WHERE WAS THANKSGIVING? I briefly talked about it, give me some  
>4 Will u add any more chacters like Stripes? Maybe, let me get a bit more into this story<br>5 Can u use mike more often?Please? Yes, if you want I can do a chapter about Mike  
>6 Have u ever played Five Nights at Freddy, Yes, 6th night, 5 am every time, almost custom night<br>7 Have u ever played five nights at Freddy 2, Yes 4th night almost five, sticking ballon boy, and him blocking my lights!  
>8 How is life? On your part. Just curious, two words crazy (in a good way), and depressing<br>9 Do you read any fan fics on this site? :Heck ya  
>10 Why? That is the true question, well, if you want a story about why, tell me, I will tell why you ask me I will answer.<br>So Lets get this story on the road,

"Wait so I have a sister" Storm asked as she cuddled Foxy

"Yes, we all have some what of alternate version of ourselves, Chica for instant his alternate self is a tomboy, Bonnie's a clown, Mine, serious, Foxy's-" Freddy tried to explain

"Is a girl, my sister Angle, yet everyone calls her Mangle" Willa interrupted

"Except, with you two, I feel something different" Goldy said

"I'm confused, we all have alternate versions and mine is a girly-girl" Storm asked

"Yes and No, we are not alternate versions, I don't know, I'm confused, all I know is that I'm your older sister, and-" Freddy interrupted Willa, he knew what she was going to say

"Foxy, why don't you take Storm for a walk, while, we talk, Stripes, Mark, go to your room" Freddy ordered

"You be ok" Foxy asked Storm worried

"I think, still scared half to death, but I am fine now" Storm said starring into the golden eyes she loved

"Ye want ta watch tv in ta lounge" Foxy asked

"Aye" Storm laughed as she and Foxy walked away

"Foxy, what was life like before I came" Storm asked

"Well lass, boring to be honest with ye" Foxy said but there was a huge detail he was forgetting

"Why" Storm asked

"Well lass, I bit someone" Foxy said

"What" Storm yelled

"Well, about 6 years ago, I was in really bad shape, and I started to malfunction" Foxy said

~Flashback~

"Hey everyone, lets get Foxy out here, so lets call him, Foxy" Freddy called

"Join in with us kids, Foxy" Chica called

"All together now, Foxy" Bonnie called

"Argh mateys, welcome to pirates cove, now ye landlubbers must be headin back to ye stage, these kids are mine" Foxy said

"Bye kids" Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica called

"Mommy, Mommy look" a child said

"Thats nice dear" she said not even paying attention

"Look how stupid, Mommy he looks really stupid" the girl taunted as she climbed on the stage and started making fun of Foxy

"Little girl, please get off the stage" a staff member asked

"You can't tell me what to do, your not my mom" The little girl replied

"Ma'am please tell your child to get of the the stage" the staff member asked

"she's not hurting anything, if she wants to play with the fox let her play with the fox" The women said as soon as she said that she heard a deep growl and a comp and a something fall and saw her child on the floor with half of her head bit off and Foxy on the ground with a whole lot of blood

"Oh my god" The staff member said

~End of flashback~

Storm looked at Foxy with fear in her eyes

"You d-di-did t-t-th-that, w-why, h-how could you" Storm asked as moved away with fear

"I was malfunctioning, what could I have done, I feel on the child and my jaws shut, I didn't know what to do, they shut me down, and didn't open me up again till you came, please don't be afraid of me" Foxy said trying to calm down his girlfriend and not realizing he lost his accent

"Afraid of you, never, I'm afraid for you" Storm cried

"If that ever happens again, I could loose you, and I don't know what I could do with out you" Storm cried as Foxy hugged her

"It won't, as long as your there you won't let it happen, right" Foxy said

"Right" Storm said starting to feel better

"Better" Foxy asked

"Ya, you lost your accent" Storm laughed

"I did" Foxy asked and just realized he did

"Its ok, I thinks its cute" Storm giggled

"Ok well want to watch something" Foxy asked

"Sure, what" Storm asked

"I don't know" Foxy laughed as he put something

"Better, I'm cold" Storm said

"Let me go get you a blanket then" Foxy said as he got up

"Ok" Storm respond while watching tv

Foxy walked away, half relived, and half worried.

"FOXY" Storm yelled

"STORM" Foxy yelled as he ran to the lounge

When he got there, there was no sign of Storm

"STORM" Foxy called

"STORM" Foxy yelled

"Storm, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Foxy cried

"Foxy, whats wrong" Bonnie asked

"T-they took Storm" Foxy cried

"Who" Goldy growled

"Who were they" Willa growled

"I-I don't know, she was cold so I went to get her a blanket on my back she called and I ran to see if she is ok, but she was gone" Foxy cried

"We will find them" Freddy growled

"No mater what" Goldy growled with furry in her eyes

"If they hurt her in any way, there going to see why my nicknames is 'Weeping Willow'" Willa growled

A/N: Oh no Storm is gone, what are they keeping from her, what does Willa's nickname mean, try to guess in the reviews, and I have a two special guest with me, Foxy and Willa,

Foxy: Where is my girlfriend

Isis0107: Why are you asking me

Willa: Because your the writer, now bring back my sister

Isis0107: I don't know, I think we should let the fans decide that fate, tell me what you want

Willa and Foxy: BRING STORM BACK NOW!

Isis0107: Help me, and over and out my time lords

Willa: FORGET ABOUT YOUR STUPID OUTRO, BRING BACK STORM!


	12. Chapter 10: The Fight

A/N: Hey guys coming at you with chapter 10, I'm trying to add more of Mike cause you guys asked, but its hard because this story is starting to be centered around Foxy, Willa, and Storm. I will try to add him more but it will be hard, he and Mr. Fazbear are just background characters, but I will try to make him a supporting character, now enough chatter, on to the story!

Foxy just sat there heart broken, he couldn't think of anything but Storm. Willa was sleeping in a spear room they found.

~Willa's Dream~

"Freddy, do you want your family back" The Puppet asked

"Yes, more than anything" Freddy cried

"Then give us Storm and Willa" The Puppet laughed

"Just do it Freddy" Willa said

"We aren't worth it" Storm added while Freddy cried

"Here take them" Freddy said as he handed Storm and Willa over

"Thanks for the weapon I needed, now heres your family" The Puppet said

Freddy just walked away in pain and sorrow, "What have I done"

~End of Willa's Dream~

"Storm" Willa cried softly in bed

"It should have been me" Willa cried but heard someone else crying

"Why was I not there to protect her, I should have been there, I should have never left her, this is all my fault" the voice cried

"poor Foxy" Willa thought

Willa got up to go for a walk, but decided to go on the roof. It was quiet up there, but she saw a car pull into the parking lot, and she saw a women about the age of Mr. Fazbear pull in the parking lot, and she saw something crawl out of the shadows. It was the puppet and the gang.

"What are they doing" Willa wondered when she saw they were carrying something about the size of Storm

"Storm" She shouted before hiding to make sure no one saw her. She shuffled to the ground, and listened

"We got her Ma'am" Fred said

"Good, where is Willa" The woman asked

"She um" Casey started

"She ran in the building" Angle said

"Really, what for" The woman asked

"I don't know, we all ready have spies in there" Bon-Bon answered

"Because I'm tired of being a third wheel, always left to rot, forgotten, I wanted a home, where I was welcome, not used, Yes, I do have an ability, so does Storm, but I'm tried of just being used and left, I wanted action" Willa said as she came out of hiding

"Hello Willa" The Puppet smiled evilly

"Puppet" Angle snapped trying to shut him up

"Used" The woman repeated

"Used, we did anything but, I gave you a home when that useless brother of mine didn't, I thought you how use your powers, I fed you" The woman yelled

"Yes you did, and I'm grateful for it, but enough is enough, I'm done" Willa said as she walked away

"Go" She mentioned to Puppet

The Puppet charged at Willa, he had hidden claws, but Willa heard the almost silent foot steps, and caught the Puppet of guard and flung him to the ground

"Thats what you did to my sister" Willa said to the whimpering Puppet.

She ran towards her sister, but Fred stepped in front of her, he punched Willa in the gut. Willa shouted in pain. Loud enough for Freddy and gang to here. Willa got up and ran to Fred and extended her claws and scratch his face, oil started to drip out. Out of no where she saw a red flash.

"Aye Matey" Foxy yelled as he ran up behind Bon-Bon and jammed his hook in his chest. Everyone was in battle stance, Fred, Freddy, Chica, Casey, Foxy, Willa, Bon-Bon, Bonnie, Angle, Puppet, and Goldy all ready to fight.

"Long time, no see" Fred said to Freddy

"Glad to" Freddy said as he upper cut Fred

"Brother, please" Angle asked

"Please, please, what, don't hurt you, you took my girlfriend, my only happiness, and all you can say is please" Foxy cried he didn't want to hurt his sister, but he wanted his girlfriend back, but he saw Bonnie come up and hit her in the back. She whimpered in pain. Everyone heard this loud roar.

"Now Willa, you don't want to do this" The woman said

Willa just had this weird transformation, Instead of her usual pink and place hair, she had what seemed to be flames, and her usual pink paws and tip of her tail seemed to be flames as well, and her usual light gray body was not black, and her blue eyes are now glowing red.

"I have had enough of this nonsense, I'm not a toy used for your nonsense, you have kept me from my real home" Willa yelled as she raised her paw to strike, but she heard a familiar voice.

"Willa, don't" Storm asked barley able to stand

Willa snapped to her senses but she was kicked down by the puppet.

"This time, I will finish you" The puppet yelled as he raised his hand about to strike. He felt a sudden burst of pain in his shoulder, and he saw a hook go through it, Foxy pulled his hook out, and the puppet grabbed his shoulder in pain. Bonnie was fighting Casey, Casye had the upper hand being the smaller of the two but he was faster, he striked her again and again, then he felt someone on his back

"Don't you ever hurt my family" Angle yelled as she pulled his face off, he yelled in pain

"BONNIE" Storm, Freddy, Willa, Foxy, and Chica yelled

"No" Chica cried but got up and started to tear her apart

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MANGLE IS THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOU" Chica yelled as she pulled her limb from limb. Storm got up and was now darting at the puppet who was charging at Foxy while he was fighting Bon-Bon, she stabbed him with her claws.

"This is what you did to me and my family" Storm yelled but she felt something grab her and dug something sharp near her power source.

"You worthless piece of scrape metal, your nothing special" Fred yelled as the world around Storm went black.

A/N: Hey guys, here is a battle hope you guys like, I was going to add Mike, but he was not need right now, next chapter, I promise, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	13. Chapter 11: Goodbye Storm

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, hope you like,

Storm heard a car drive off, she was safe in Foxy's arms, and Bonnie, was barely walking with Chica, Mike showed up last minute and was helping Bonnie.

"Storm, please stay with me" Foxy cried

"I-I'm here" Storm coughed

When they got inside, Bonnie seemed ok, a little weak but charged by rage, Storm on the other hand was losing a lot of oil.

"She will be ok Foxy" Mike said while inspecting Storm wound

"Are ye sure" Foxy asked

"Yes, go relax, she will be done soon" Mike replied

"Aye" Foxy said as he walked away

Mike worked hard, but he realized that Storm needs a new power core

"No, Storm don't go on us" Mike said as he hooked up the new power core

"M-Mike, it hurts" Storm cried

"I know, please stay with me" Mike begged

"I will" Storm replied with pain in her voice

Mike worked all through the night, Freddy and Goldy helped. She survived barely, she was breathing.

"What are we going to do" Freddy asked

"She was damage pretty bad" Bonnie added

"She will be back up and running soon" Chica said

Everyone left, Storm was all alone, or so they thought.

"Mark, come on, the time is right" Stripes called

"Coming" Mark yelled

"You will be a problem no more" Stripes laughed as he turned of her power switch and he heard footsteps, and he slipped, he heard a crack but ran.

"Hello, Storm is that you" Mike called

But when Mike got there Storm was not breathing.

"Storm, come on not funny" Mike said worried

He noticed her switch was turned off, but it was broken, she was turned off for good.

"Mike, where are ye-" Foxy called then he saw Mike and his girlfriend not moving

"S-Storm" Foxy cried with anger, He walked away, but was planning something against Mike

"He will pay"


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

The pizzeria was shut down a few months later and was sold to a new owner. Storm still laid in the storage room in her death like sleep. Foxy has not stopped trying to kill Mike for what he had done for what he had done. Willa and everyone seemed to hate Mike and went back to there old habits and game, known as 'The Joy of Creation'. The new owner has plans for the pizzeria, not the good kind.

A/N: Hey guys, this is the ending of 'A Fox in a Storm', I wanted to have the first one finished by thanks giving, part two will come out sometime after Thanksgiving but before December 12th. Hope you liked it so far, now, I may or may not have the prequel to the Elements Return come out between this time, but I don't know, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	15. Name Change

Hey guys, I have been feeling uncomfortable with my username, I know about the terrorist group that is called I.S.I.S, but I assure you my name is not after them, it is after my 8 year old German Shepherd, Isis, so I'm going to change my name to ether GamerRose, or Dj Storm, or Silver Star Writing, you tell me in the reviews what you think, and Im in TEAM CRAFTED! series is now up for adoption so if you want it pm me , over and out my time lords~ isis0107 or soon to be something eles


	16. Name Changed

Hey guys, today is the last day I will be known as isis0107, by tomorrow I will be known as... Dj Storm, so don't think someone stole my story when u see, Dj Storm, its me (Lol), everything should be updated today to, well over and out my time lords~ isis0107 (for the last time)


	17. READ THIS!

Hey guys I just read from dotsuhollyleaf, that if you see a downloadable game that says Five Nights at Freddy's 3, I will say this once, twice, do NOT download it, I repeat, do NOT download it, it's fake! Most of the content is stolen! There is even a character who is someone's stolen oc! Sugar the cat is really Candy the cat! Someone oc! I ask you all to spread the word about this, all those pictures you see are fake, Scott Cawton himself said it was fake, do not believe any of that, unless it's from his YouTube channel of he official website, put this in your story(s), and join Scott Cawton's protection army!


End file.
